Gods
The Gods are a race in the Dark Souls series, and one of the primary races in the story. Lore After the manifestation of the First Flame, a race of towering humanoids was born. They came from the Dark, much like Humans, and four powerful individuals were changed, for they found the Souls of Lords near the flame. Gwyn, Lord of Sunlight, the Witch of Izalith, The Furtive Pygmy, and Nito, the First of the Dead: these four beings thus became the first and most powerful out of the other beings that lived in the world, known from that time as the Lords. Gwyn led the Gods in a war against the Dragons. With their powerful magic and the aid of the Dragon traitor, Seath the Scaleless, the Gods slew most of the Dragons and claimed the world for their own. Gwyn and his family founded the mighty city of Anor Londo, from whence they ruled over a new race, the Humans, who had been created by the Pygmy for his own reasons. The Gods derived their power from the First Flame, but in time the Flame began to die out. To preserve their rule over the world, Gwyn sacrificed himself by entering the Kiln of the First Flame, where his strength would keep the Flame alive. Plot Dark Souls After Lord Gwyn entered the Kiln of the First Flame, most of the gods abandoned Anor Londo, leaving behind a small army of Silver Knights and two powerful warriors, Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough, to protect the city; while the former was a veteran and an honorable knight, the latter was merely a ruthless executioner, clad in deformed-looking armor to strike fear into his victims. Much more shady was the role of Gwyndolin, the only true God that remained in Anor Londo. He created an illusion of Gwynevere, Lord Gwyn's daughter, to hide the fact that she had left Anor Londo and married the Flame God, Flann. It is unknown whether this was her true size or to make her more imposing. Gwyndolin has the same goal as Kingseeker Frampt, using the illusion of Gwynevere to convince the Chosen Undead to rekindle the First Flame. Dark Souls II The gods are mostly forgotten by this point in time, with their names unknown, though there remains the ruins of old cities who once worshiped the old gods. The souls of the three Lords are said to have been reborn and try to influence the world despite being mere fragments. Dark Souls III By this time, the only remaining gods are Gwyndolin and Yorshka. When Gwyndolin fell ill, Yorshka took command of the Darkmoon Knights. After the sorcerer Sulyvahn arrived in the ruined city, he declared himself Pontiff, and created the city of Irithyll in the ruins of Anor Londo, but he had no faith and was merely a pure sorcerer who desired to control the people. He then attempted to capture the remaining gods for Aldrich to consume, but Gwyndolin allowed himself to be captured so that Yorshka was saved, though she ended up imprisoned atop her church. When Aldrich arrived, he ascended to Anor Londo, where Gwyndolin awaited him. Known Gods * Gwyn, possessor of a Lord Soul and God of Sunlight. * Allfather Lloyd, Gwyn's uncle and God of Law and Caste, though "Allfather" could be self-proclaimed (as claimed by Carim). * Gwyn's Firstborn, once heir to being god of lightning, but now merely a nameless king. * Gwynevere, eldest daughter of Gwyn and Goddess of Sunlight. * Filianore, youngest daughter of Gwyn, asleep in the Ringed City and guarded by the Spears of the Church. * Gwyndolin, lastborn child of Gwyn and God of Moonlight. * Flame God Flann, husband of Gwynevere. * Nameless Blacksmith Deity, now deceased smith of the gods, whose death formed the Titanite Demons. * Caitha, who mourns the undeserving dead, and the loved ones left behind. * Galib, God of Disease, influencing both the onset of diseases and their causes. * Kremmel, God of Struggle, who awards the perseverance of others. * Nahr Alma, God of Blood, whose followers take to a violent path. * Zinder and Zandroe, Gods of Desire and Greed respectively, both snakes possibly being the other. * Quella, guardian of the dreamworld, and God of Dreams. * Fina, who possesses fateful beauty, but whose embracing love is as fickle as the weather. * Velka, rogue deity and Goddess of Sin. * Old Man McLoyf, God of Medicine and Drink. * Faraam, a mysterious god of war. Irithyllians and Relatives of Gods * Priscilla, a halfbreed of god and a dragon - specifically, Seath - who lives in the cold Painted World of Ariamis. * Yorshka, also a halfbreed of god and dragon, whom Gwyndolin loved and let remain. * Aldrich, Saint of the Deep and Devourer of Gods. Trivia * Gwyn's wife, and mother of his children, is not mentioned. * Since Gwyn possessed an uncle (and therefore parents) as well as being the ruler of a kingdom when he finds his soul, it can be theorized that the Lords and their kin lived a very long time before the advent of flame, though so far there have been no sources to prove that nor has there been indication of what life could have been like for those living. Category:Dark Souls: Storyline Category:Dark Souls II: Storyline Category:Dark Souls III: Storyline